5'OClock In The Morning
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: His brown eyes shone with flecks of amber, all of that passion being passed directly into her as he leaned forward and claimed her lips. All of it- the missing spark, the faded desire, the lack of drive- it came back with that single kiss. IchiRuki. Song by T-Pain. R&R!


**Alright, I know you guys were hoping for a "new" story from me, but I've been so busy with my book's release that I haven't gotten the chance to write ANYTHING. I'm real sorry about that, and I promise to get back into the hook of things as soon as possible. **

**This story was deleted from this account a few weeks ago, which pissed me off to no end. But I re-uploaded it on my other account _Mikie-From-Ireland_ and it was left alone. But I've recently begun contemplating deleting that account, so I figured I'd just bring this back over here. Hopefull it'll stay up this time!**

**The song this Fic is based on is _5 O'Clock In The Morning_ by T-Pain featuring Whiz Kalifa and Lily Allen. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic. Nor do I own the rights to the music used in this Fic. They all belong to their respected owners and I claim absolutely nothing. Please support the official release!**

* * *

_It's 5 o' clock in the morning  
Conversation got boring  
You said you're going to bed soon  
So I snuck off to your bedroom  
And I thought I'd just wait there  
Until I heard you come up the stairs  
And I pretended I was sleeping and I was hoping you would creep in._

* * *

The bright red numbers on the digital clock seemed to mock her as she watched them. They sat idle, seeming to remain the same for hours. Her dark violet eyes squinted slightly from exhaustion, and she closed them to yawn and rub them slightly, opening them to find the clock finally changed. It now read _4:36 AM._

_What is he doing?_

Rukia gave a soft frown as she glanced from the clock to the front door, craning her neck slightly over the couch where she was seated to do so. There was no sign of her boyfriend's return, not even after a few seconds of just staring at the door. She sighed, turning back to the digital clock. It now read _4:37 AM._

Why should she be so worried anyway? It's not like he was the type to do anything. She trusted him completely, with her whole heart, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. She had spent the last few hours just sitting here on the couch awaiting his return. She had watched TV for a bit, but her mind kept distracting her with thoughts of _him_ and what he could possibly be doing, so she just shut it off and has been sitting here in the dark ever since. She knew it was slightly pathetic, to seem so lost without him. But she couldn't help it. The circumstances of his outing and the late hour upset her.

He had been coaxed by his friends to go out to a club tonight. He was not the type, and it had been nearly a month-long battle to finally get him to agree. She had been supportive, joking that he needed to ease up a bit after weeks of studying for his Ph.D. But now that he had been gone since eight she wished she had protested rather than encouraged.

Rukia usually wasn't such the clingy girlfriend. She was always cool with whatever he did, didn't get jealous about his girl friends, and never had any doubts that he would ever cheat, and didn't mind too much that he'd stay up all night at his desk jotting down notes from his medical book while she lay lonely in bed. But deep down she wished he'd come to bed more often, wrap his arms around her like he used to before school became his main focus. She missed his sweet kisses, his lovely whispers, and his gentle caresses. But she didn't voice anything, because she understood. He wanted to become a doctor, and she didn't want to get in the way of that. But...tonight, as she sat on the couch watching the clock as it read _4:42 AM_, she was unable to stop the longing from settling in her heart.

Just as the clock changed and read _4:43 AM_, she heard a set of keys being fiddled with outside the door. Her head popped up, and she watched as a tall figure took up the door-frame as the door swung open slowly, quietly. She watched as her boyfriend stalked into the house, looking slightly haggard. His spiky orange hair was as spiky as ever, though slightly ruffled more so than usual, as if he'd been running his hands through it over and over again. His deep brown eyes looked hazed, tired, his clothing matching perfectly with its disheveled state. He placed his keys in the plate next to the door as he closed it behind him, kicking off his shoes and discarding his coat to the floor like he always did. He took a couple steps into the apartment, looking as if trying to keep his footsteps attentive as he walked towards the couch. His eyes caught sight of her, and suddenly he stopped and his eyes widened a fraction before he frowned.

"Rukia?" he called softly, perplexed by the fact that she was still awake at this odd hour.

Rukia brought herself further along the couch so she could face him. "Hey, Ichigo."

Ichigo scanned her face, seeing the dark lines under her eyes and the way they crinkled slightly from exhaustion. His frown deepened a few centimeters, regarding her with slight apprehension. "Why are you still awake?" he asked.

She gave a shrug. "I was waiting for you," she said. "Why are you coming home so late?"

Ichigo lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head, looking down at his feet as he answered, "Renji and the guys wouldn't let me leave. Every time I got up they shoved me back down and put a beer in my face."

Her eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "You've been drinking?" she asked. Ichigo definitely was not the type to drink. The taste didn't agree with him, and she had only seen him drunk once- the next morning full of promises that he'd never do it again. She drank more than him, and that was saying something.

"I had two," he said with slight disgust, remembering the taste of the alcoholic beverage. "Not really even enough to get me buzzed."

"Oh, good." she said lamely, fiddling with her fingers. She suddenly felt awkward, realizing the way it must seem with her having stayed up all night waiting for him to get home and instantly asking him questions. She seemed every bit the jealous, clingy girlfriend she had prided herself on not being.

"Yeah..." he said lightly, seeming just as awkward as she felt.

"Did you have fun at least?" she inquired, trying to stave off the awkward air.

He gave a noncommittal shrug in response. "Yeah, it was alright. Loud, though."

"Well, that's a club for you." she said.

He nodded in agreement, but said nothing else. Rukia could tell the conversation was getting boring for the both of them, and she couldn't help the sad frown that etched itself into her features. What had happened to their passion? Their fire? It used to be they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Now they were just standing awkwardly in the living room at _4:48_ in the morning, both not knowing what to say or do as they just stared at each other.

She should say something. She knew she should. It was at the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth, ready to say it, but Ichigo easily cut her off, not realizing she was about to speak.

"I'm going to bed soon," he said. "But I want to shower first. You should go lay down. I'll be in in a second."

Rukia let her mouth remain open slightly for an extra second, her words fading into nothingness as she just looked at him. She thinned her lips out, and then just nodded. "Sure, I'll see you up there." she said, holding back the dejected edge from her voice.

Ichigo nodded, moving past the couch to the stairs, climbing them quickly so he could gather his night gear and get in the shower. Rukia slumped back into the couch, letting her muscle deflate as she felt her mood dampen further, if possible. He hadn't even given her a kiss in greeting like he used to...

She sat there for a minute longer, sighing and rubbing her arms as she mulled over her dying relationship. She glanced at the clock one last time, _4:50 AM_, and stood, sneaking off to the bedroom.

[–]

When Ichigo was done in the shower, he quickly dried and slipped on his pajama bottoms, foregoing the top in favor of just letting the air conditioned air cool his skin from the hot shower. He had scrubbed rather hard to rid himself of the smell of alcohol and the pungent smell of the club. He had been avoiding the clutches of drunk women all night, ignoring the cat-calls his friends had been giving him. He didn't tell Rukia, obviously, but the reason his friends had really kept him from leaving was because he was attracting all of the female attention to their table. He had scowled the whole while, wanting to get back to his home with his petite girlfriend. Unfortunately though, his scowling only attracted more attention.

_I never want to go to the damn club again, _he thought, draping a towel over his head as he exited the bathroom, a billow of steam floating over his head into the hallway as he opened the door. He stalked off to his and Rukia's room, trying his best to be quiet as he made his way through the dark hall to his door.

Inside the room, Rukia could hear Ichigo coming, and quickly pretended to sleep, but not before glimpsing the digital clock by their bed on the desk.

_5:00 AM. _

Ichigo quietly opened the door, peaking inside to find the lights off and Rukia laying under the covers of the bed, her back to him. He frowned as he watched her prone form, no movement at all coming from her other than her breathing. He stood in the doorway, just watching her for a few seconds. With a sigh, he closed the door and walked into the darkened room.

Rukia made no movement as she felt Ichigo seat himself on the edge of the bed, keeping her eyes closed as Ichigo stared down at her with a forlorn look in his brown eyes. Silence reigned in the room as Ichigo just looked down at Rukia, scanning over the curves of her body. His eyes softened, his hand reaching out to brush aside some of her raven hair. She fought back the shiver as she felt his fingers on her face, the tips of them grazing over her cheek.

Ichigo felt her smooth skin underneath his hand, and marveled at how beautiful she really was. Her silky raven hair was strewn out over her forehead, that single strand between her closed eyes- those violet eyes that shone with such strength and vitality. Her pale skin was as smooth as it looked, he couldn't get enough of touching it. He let his fingers caress her cheek, light as a feather as he let his hand trail down her lithe body. He grazed her shoulder, down her arm over the sheets to her waist. He drank her in, unable to tear his eyes away.

He knew he had been neglecting her the past few weeks. All of those study sessions, all of those late nights buried in those books, all of those times he opted to read his textbooks rather than watch a movie, he should have been with her. She deserved so much better, and he hated himself for ignoring her.

"Rukia..." his voice came out in a whisper, his eyes set firmly on her peaceful expression. "...I'm sorry."

He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her temple. Rukia couldn't stop the shiver this time, her insides lighting on fire at his words. As he pulled back, she turned to him, his eyes widening slightly as he saw that she was indeed awake and not asleep. She smiled at him, twisting her body on the bed so she was facing him completely.

Understanding shone in her eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him back closer. "It's okay," she whispered in response to his apology.

Ichigo's brown eyes stared into her own purple ones, and in that moment she could see the passion burning behind them. His brown eyes shone with flecks of amber, all of that passion being passed directly into her as he leaned forward and claimed her lips. All of it- the missing spark, the faded desire, the lack of drive- it came back with that single kiss. She could feel her whole body heat up as she cupped both of his cheeks and held him firmly in place, his body laying flat on top of hers as he deepened the kiss. She could taste the slight taste of alcohol in his mouth, but it was overpowered by his natural taste. Like cinnamon. She loved it so much...

Their eyes closed, and she could feel his hands moving up her sides, pulling away the sheets to expose her body and remove that layer of distance between them. All that was left with their clothing, and Ichigo made short work of that as he kicked off his pants and pulled up her shirt. She lifted her arms to let the shirt be removed, that being the only instance when their lips parted, exposing her bra and flat stomach. She unclasped the bra just as Ichigo brought his lips back onto hers, his hands moving to pull away her shorts. She kicked them to the floor, now clad in only her panties as her bra went the way of the shorts and shirt. Her perk breasts pressed against his bare chest, a slight moan escaping her. Ichigo eagerly ate the moan, pressing against her, causing friction between his boxers and her panties.

Ichigo sent his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around hers to tempt her to play with him. She eagerly darted her tongue out as well, sharing her sweet taste with him to make him burn with desire. He ran his hands all over her body, caressing her pale skin with his calloused fingers. His adventurous hands found her breasts, squeezing them to illicit more of those delicious moans from his petite girlfriend. She arched into him, her face flushing as the need for air became more and more prominent. She panted as he pulled back and trailed kisses down her chin and neck, his teeth nipping at the skin of her throat softly. She quivered, her glazed over eyes watching him as he worked his talented lips over her skin. She ran her hands up through his soft orange hair, loving the spikes that shot up into her face, tickling her chin slightly as he kissed the base of her throat.

"Ichigo..." she breathed, her voice dripping with need. "Please..."

Ichigo understood what it was she wanted without needing her to say it. They didn't need words, they were communicating with their bodies now. They spoke with actions, with kisses and caresses. Their language was one only they could understand, and Rukia was speaking loud and clear with how she pressed into him and with how her fingers curled against his scalp, her chest heaving up and down as she panted.

_She wants me,_ Ichigo concluded with a smile. To be wanted, to feel _loved_, it was a glorious feeling; one he intended to return.

He went to work on removing his boxers and her panties. Her hands shot down to aid him as he yanked down his underwear, exposing his erect manhood. She looked down at it, moaning as the fire in her stomach grew. She pressed against it, tempting him, making him groan in pleasure from the friction. She grinned slyly at him as she fizzled his mind with her grinding, his eyes rolling slightly. He growled lowly at her, swooping down to kiss her, dizzying her with the passion behind it. She felt like mush under him, but didn't stop her grinding, not willing to submit just yet. His tongue swirled over her lips, and she opened her mouth to suck on his tongue. A shiver ran down his spine, his hands tightening on her hips. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she returned the kiss with one final thrust upwards against his pelvis.

Ichigo took the chance to reach down and pull down her panties, tossing them to the wall as if offended by them. Her moist womanhood now was exposed to the cold air of the room, much to the delight of her hungry boyfriend. He smiled against her lips, pulling back to stare down at her with shining amber eyes.

Rukia watched as he positioned himself above her, her pants becoming louder and faster with anticipation. Ichigo smiled at her, and then she felt his tip against her entrance.

It didn't take long for him to push inside of her, his length filling her up and her walls molding to his shape. Both moaned at the sensational feeling of their bodies merging, heat washing over them both as they pressed against each other and embraced. Ichigo let her settle to his size, and then began to move, gyrating his hips in a rhythm Rukia knew so well yet still drove her mad. She tossed her head back, relishing in the feeling of him inside of her, her arms tightening around his neck as he thrust into her with more force than at first. She matched his movements, thrusting against him, faster and harder with each pump.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt her tightness around him, fighting very hard not to drool at the delightfully beautiful sensations running through his body in waves. He held her against him tightly, promising with his body that he'd never neglect her again.

"Oh God..." he heard her moan, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. He could see the white of her eyes as they rolled back in pleasure, her mouth open wide as with each thrust she voiced her delight. It all drove him further, his movements increasing in speed, as if his life depended on moving. He could feel his gut burning, a trail of fire running down to his pelvis as he continued to thrust into her. He groaned, clenching his teeth as he tried to stave off the burning.

"Do it..." he suddenly heard her breath in his ear. She had noticed his strained look, and knew what it meant. "Please...Ichigo...do it..."

Ichigo felt her walls pulsate around his throbbing member; that, combined with the pleading note in her voice, spelled the end for him.

"Rukia!"

She felt his seed shoot inside of her, hot as lava. She cried out, her toes curling as she felt her whole body being consumed by the heat of his seed, her insides shaking as her inner walls tightening around his manhood.

"Ichigo!"

He felt her liquids explode onto his member, dripping down her thighs onto the sheets below them. He felt tingly all over, little shivers running up and down his spine as they rode out their combined orgasm. He let out one last moan, feeling every knot and twine of stress unraveling inside of him. He eased himself down onto the bed next to her, both flushed and panting in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Rukia curled up next to him, her arm wrapping around his chest as she buried her face in the crook of his arm. He pulled her closer, his hand on her lower back, and buried his nose in her lilac-smelling hair. He breathed her in, and felt her shiver at the action. He smiled, and placed a kiss at the top of her head.

"If this is what happens when I come home late," he said, smirking, "then maybe I should do it more often."

"If you don't come home on time I might go crazy." she said.

Ichigo chuckled, squeezing her body against his as he closed his eyes and relaxed. She did the same, sighing in content as she heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep. She listened to the steady rhythm of his heart, comforted by it as she closed her eyes and kissed his chest, letting herself fall asleep without a care of what the clock read on the desk.

* * *

**This was so much more sweet than my usual work. I usually do such dark, twisted things in my stories. So to come out with something like this must be a shocker for you haha! Well yer gonna have to learn I'm a really odd dude and I do whatever feels right at the moment. **

**My apologies if you notice any grammar errors or any random ; around. This stupid laptop bugged out and was going all ;;;;;; over and over again. So if you see it, let me know so I can change it!**

**I tried my best to match the story with the lyrics of the song, at least for the none-perverted parts haha! Whenever I listen to Lily Allen's part at the beginning and the chorus I just imagine something sweet ya know? What? A guy can't be sensitive? -Shoots you with my trusty shotgun Charlie-**

**Once again, the song this Fic is based on is _5 O'Clock In The Morning_ by T-Pain featuring Whiz Kalifa and Lily Allen. **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

_**P.S. **_**I wanted to give a shout-out to a friend of mine who wrote an incredible story that I've been obsessed with the past month. ****_sallythedestroyerofworlds23_ and her sensational story _Story Of A Girl_ has made my night the past month and a half, and I'm sad it's over! It's a great story that you all should go check out if you love IchiRuki! It's a must-see...trust me!**


End file.
